During the past few years, futuristic scenarios indicated the use of stand-off detection technologies for the design of new control stations in the buildings ways in/out, where people could be searched with minimum or no interaction at all, thanks to remotely placed sensing devices.
In reality these stand-off technologies are difficult to be deployed as the detection of the possible items of interest involves challenging physical problems. These problems are related to the small amount of materials to be found in comparison to the human body mass/surface and to the wide variability of the boundary conditions (position, shape, volume of both the item and the body). Still the close distance approach of the sensing devices to the body of the person remains the only effective working solution.
A current conventional control station is represented on FIG. 1a. 
A person P to be controlled is required to place his/her hand baggage on an X-ray belt as well as his/her coat, jacket, purses and any major metal belongings (i.e. cameras, walk-mans, cell phones, etc.). After this first operation the person transits through a metal detector gate which is tuned to detect possible metal items, even of small size.
The metal detector gate is not able to detect items of composition other than metal, therefore, according to the search requirements, multiple technologies have to be used in sequence in order to complete the inspection process, for instance manual pat-down, manual collection of the particles on the surface of the body, followed by the analysis on a bench top analyzer.
With reference to FIG. 1b, radioactive substances can be detected through hand-held devices or more efficiently through additional dedicated gates.
In a few sites, special kiosks based on the same detection principle of the bench top analyzer have been installed; the person stops inside the kiosk and a suction system creates a strong air-flow around his/her body. The collected particles are analysed by a mass spectrometer with the purpose of detecting even minimum amounts of the searched substances.
FIG. 1c shows a layout of a control station with a recently proposed body scanner, to be used in sequence with the metal detector gate. The scanner is based on microwave imaging devices. The person is scanned by two vertical linear arrays, revolving around his/her vertical body axe. In other devices the person is asked to make a 360° turn around his/her body axe in front of a sensing panel.
From a technical perspective it is obvious that the use of multiple technologies is necessary, as a single sensor is not sufficient to measure the physical quantities involved in the detection of all the possible searched materials.
On the other hand the increasing number of technologies to be adopted in the control stations poses formidable problems of:                surface requirement, the available room being limited and in many instances even scarcely sufficient for the traditional layouts,        workforce needed for the management of the various devices, multiple detection devices requiring more dedicated controllers in order to ensure the process of a sufficiently high flow rate of people.        controllers training, each installed equipment requiring specific training for its use and an appropriate refresh training planning over the years.        
The above problems involve an increase of the cost of the operations but, above all, a critical layout of the control station, which becomes very crowded in terms of equipment and difficult to be managed, associated with complicated procedures and related increase probability of mistakes.
Moreover, the use of body scanners raises ethical and image copyright problems, as it provides a naked outline of the person to analyse. The possibility of body scanner use has called a controversy in the United States and in Europe. The invention aims at overcoming at least one of the above mentioned problems.
Accordingly, the invention proposes a system for controlling a person as described in claim 1.
The invention shows numerous advantages.
In particular, the system according to the invention allows to control a person for several possible searched items within a few seconds and to significantly reduce the control station surface dedicated to the control.
The system further allows estimating the location of a found item on the person without providing his/her naked outline.